fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthstones
Overview:Twelve siblings found twelve birthstones.Then,they got powers from those.Then,they used it to defeat Immortalion and Immortala,who planned to use the Power Birthstones to no good. Section heading Plot:There are twelve siblings who are playing on the forests,then they suddenly saw birthstone rings while digging.All them got themselves one:Jack(garnet),Ella(amethyst),June(aquamarine),James (diamond),Adrian(emerald),Jeffrey(alexandrite),Alexander (ruby),Brunette(peridot),Alicia(sapphire),Alyssa(tourmaline), Daniella(topaz),and Xandra(Turquoise).Then,they experienced such power,so powerful and uncontrollable that they ended up unconscious.The scene moves five years later,where they're already matured.That time they started getting into troubles at 3rd Year High-School.A group of six bullies grabbed their birthstone rings.Then,they experienced such power,so powerful and uncontrollable,they ended up unconscious.Now,they got their Power Birthstones back.A student named Cassandra reported it to the directress.Then,Miss Anna,the directress,called the twelve and asked them what happened."It's the six bullies' fault,not ours.We told them that it would give powers so powerful,making them lose consciousness.But,they still continued",Jack,the oldest of them,explained."This case seems unbelievable.But,can you show me your powers",the directress asked."Of course,why not?",Alyssa said.In the open field,where there are no people,they showed their powers.Jack demonstrated pyrokinetic powers,Ella showed aerokinetic powers,June showed aquakinetic powers,James showed the ability to control diamonds,Adrian demonstrated geokinesis,Jeffrey showed plant manipulation,Alexander showed animal manipulation by making a flock of sheeps go near them,Brunette showed telekinesis by making a book float,Alicia showed dark magic,Alyssa showed electrokinesis,Daniella showed hand-to-hand combat abilities by taking her brothers down,and Xandra showed metal manipulation by making a dumbbell levitate.After that,they are now brought back to their classroom.Then,the directress told them that they have powers with their birthstones.Later,at recess time,Steve and Stephen requested them to show their powers to everyone.But,Henry,Kevin,Harry,Ignatius,Jake,and Hydron were envious.Later,when everyone was already walking home,the six bullies saw Immortalion and Immortala,introducing themselves.Then,they gave them super strength so they can take down the twelve siblings.Then,the bullies were transformed into giant stone monsters.Then,they attacked the twelve siblings from behind.Then,they now carried them and brought them to Immortalion and Immortala's lair.But then,the six heroes regained consciousness and woke up.They took down the six bullies which are now monsters.But then,they got surrounded by a swarm of large Golems.They took all of those down.But Orcs,Trolls,Murlocs,Goblins,Dwarves,Elves,Pirates,Vikings,Ninjas,and Samurais surrounded them.Now,they took down all of the Orcs and Trolls.Then,they took down all of the Murlocs and Goblins.After that,they took down all of the Dwarves and Elves.Next they took down all of the Pirates and Vikings.Lastly,they took down the Ninjas and Samurais.Now,they fought Immortalion and Immortala.When they are taken down,they rose up and combined their powers to defeat Immortala's dragon form.Then,this outraged Immortalion,causing him to turn into dragon form.In dragon form,he took down the three heroes unconscious.Later,the three heroes woke up.Then,they were surprised to see the birthstone rings in Immortalion's fingers.Immortalion threw rocks at them.They evaded it.Then,behind them,they saw the six bullies.The six bullies,still stone monsters,tried to pummel them,but good thing they avoided it.Immortalion tried to shoot them with electric blasts,but it hit the six bullies,turning them unconscious.Now,Immortalion took the fight seriously.He made vultures attack them.The heroes took the vultures down by carrying a large tree together,and pushing it until it hits the vultures.Then,the three bumped Immortalion.The villain got his legs crushed under the three.Then,the heroes grabbed their birthstone rings.Now,they combined all their powers to defeat Immortalion.Now,Immortalion turned to dust.Now,the twelve of them went out of the cave.The story ends with the narrator's long note. Section heading Characters: Jack Ella June James Adrian Jeffrey Alexander Brunette Alicia Alyssa Daniella Xandra Henry Kevin Harry Jake Ignatius Hydron Cassandra Miss Anna Steve Stephen Immortalion Immortala